


Honey and Sulphur

by Mystify



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Biting, Cousin Incest, Dark-verse, Derek gets jealous, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Jealousy, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Marking, Might Become Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Stiles is more then he seems, Stiles isn't the virgin everyone thinks he is, Stiles's family is dangerous, Stream of Consciousness, The twins are bikers and they wear leather, There is more lurking in the dark then Werewolves and hunters, What is this grammar you speak of?, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystify/pseuds/Mystify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's cousin's come to visit and everyone's knowledge of him gets turned on its head. (Better summary coming at some point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sacred flesh and naked eye

Stiles couldn't help it, the name had slipped off his tongue before he could stop it; it wasn't his fault that Derek Hale had a slight passing resemblance to his Cousin and the scowl wasn't helping at all. Miguel was an acquired taste, he was a serious man by nature but with something wild barely leashed. All of Stiles's memory of him were of a soft even voice that was full of conviction and knowledge, of heat, savagery and wild abandon. His whole personality was even, steady, calm, some would say placid and then quickly fix that perception with one look at Miguel's eyes, he was always good at seemingly being human until he spoke or you caught his eyes. Those dark near black eyes were always fierce, focused and predatory where as Miguel's twin Carlos was the near opposite. Sure they shared a face, a stance, height everything but it was the eyes that differentiated them, kept them as singular entities while being twins. 

Where as Miguel barely kept his predator soul leashed and hidden from the world, Carlos was all about control, nothing slipped not in his eyes as they watched you, not in his voice as he spoke. He was better suited to slipping under the radar or Hunters, able to play prey easily. He had been the one to teach Stiles how best to go undetected by those around him, because even though Humans instincts were no where near as sharp as they once were their hind brain still whispered to some about the predator near by and once spooked the game was all over. 

So it had been an accident to call Derek Miguel but it wasn't like he meant to do it and it wasn't like Miguel and Carlos would come to Beacon Hills any time soon. Plus it wasn't like Danny believed him anyways about Derek being his cousin but the goalie was enjoying the show and was still doing the favor they asked of him so all in all Win-Win!

Of course he's never lucky like that, nope because as soon as he thinks about Miguel and Carlos its like a signal for them to show up and just mess up all his well laid plans. Normally he would meet up with his cousin's in the summer months, travel down to New Orleans to spend time with his mothers side of the family; but he had screwed up, he had thought about them. Thought about them, dreamed about them and called them to him during the middle of the year after getting his best friend unintentionally bit by a werewolf and now having to deal with a murderous Alpha, a cranky sourwolf out to stop said murderous Alpha who turned out to be said sourwolf's uncle; keep his best friend alive all the while not getting himself killed or found out. 

Which was going to be even harder to do with Miguel and Carlos showing up because he had called out to them with out meaning too. But then again having to wait ten months to see his cousins, to see his lovers was horrible so it wasn't like they could blame him. Hell Stiles couldn't think of any healthy sixteen year old guy blaming him for missing near constant sex, sure they would have to prefer cock to have two male lovers but it wasn't like any sixteen year old would begrudge sex. 

So he had been sitting in his last block class waiting for the bell to signal the end of the school day, he was tired, sore and just wanted one night where nothing crept out of the shadows to threaten the people of Beacon Hills. He kept glancing to the clock, pencil tapping against his binder as he counted down the seconds when the unmistakable sound of two motorbikes rumbled through the quiet parking lot. Blinking he turns to look but a) he was too far from the windows, b) while they were open they were facing the end of the parking lot. 

Giving a huff he slouches deeper into his chair as he once more glances towards the clock, it was Friday come on time speed up just five more minutes and he would be free to head home and crash on the couch and watch an endless stream of TV before playing some games or something. All but crowing and jumping out of his chair, he sweeps his books into his backpack, ignoring the shout of the teacher as he hurries through the halls to get outside. He wanted a weekend to himself not having to fallow Scott, watch and listen to him moon over Allison, not being thrown into walls by Derek. 

He was out the door with a laugh as he slings his book bag over his shoulder, turning to head to where he parked his jeep when two arms slid about his waist. Sucking in a breath Stiles freezes eyes widening at the feel of a large hard body pressing to his. "Hello baby cousin." Came a dark purr into the skin behind his ear as the hands grip his waist tightly. 

"Miguel." He breathes out as he starts to turn his head only to stop at the feel of sharp teeth pressing into the sensitive skin. Swallowing thickly as a shiver slides through him, he lets his eyes slip close as he breaths in the dark scent of the older man even knowing that his classmates are going to be staring at them, whispering to themselves about this. 

"Hola Cielo." Came the second greeting from the bottom of the stairs where Carlos was waiting arms crossed in front of his chest, long legs stretched out in front of him as he leans against his parked bike. 

"Hola Carlos." He says back giving his other cousin a little embarrassed wave as the other man chuckles low in his throat. Flushing darkly he wiggles and shrugs his shoulders trying to get out of Miguel's hold, while his cousin rumbles at him. 

"Come on brother let Stiles go, we need to head out anyways. Stile's your riding with me, we'll come get your jeep later but we want to catch up somewhere private yeah?" Carlos says as he glares at Miguel while his twin grumbles and pouts but concedes to letting Stiles go so they could head out. Stiles lets of a soft sigh as another shiver slides down his back at the absence of Miguel's warmth but knowing that sooner then later he's be sweating between his cousins. Ignoring the continued chatter behind him he hurries to slide behind Carlos, conceding to the helmet before wrapping his arms around his eldest cousin's waist.


	2. far from innocent or frail

Stiles presses as close as he could to Carlos's back while his hands absently stroke at the older mans tense stomach. It had been too long since he had been near them, had his hands on them, had the scent of them surrounding him; it always surprised him how much he could miss them. They weren't mates, he wasn't the submissive they were looking for to complete their triangle, so to miss them as much as he did was always a surprise, the way it punched him in the gut and helped ease the hole inside him but not fill it. Chewing on his bottom lip under the helmet he muffles a low whine even as his hands fist Carlos's shirt tightly, nails lengthening marginally to tug at the fabric. 

In someways he wished they were his and he theirs it would make things easier in the end, they had been together since he was twelve and his first heat had hit him out of no where just days after his birthday while in New Orleans for the summer. They were there for him when ever he needed it, willing to drop everything and come to him when he called to them over the bond they had forged over the years. The bond wasn't the perfect bond of true mates like Miguel and Carlos had with each other, it didn't allow for them to speak telepathically even over long distances, it didn't allow them to share dreams, memories or anything like that with Stiles but it allowed them to have a feel of one another, allowed them to know when he needed them. It was something subtle between them like how he always carried a subtle hint of their scent on him no matter how many months went by. 

It made him feel always safe no matter if he was running for his life, which was something he couldn't quiet wrap his head around to be honest but it was something he wasn't willing to give up not till he had his mate and that perfect bond. For now he was theirs and that was all that mattered not the fucked up biology of their people, not the dynamics of their kind, nothing mattered except he had called and they had came; came for him, to him. Sure the dynamics and the completely inequality between Dominants and submissive's completely pissed him off and agitated him especially right before he went into heat or when he spent actual time thinking on it. But otherwise it was just an aspect of them and their family, his Tante and Uncle understood hell they were happy and content that Miguel and Carlos were their for him otherwise they would have had to search for a Dominant that was acceptable to him for each heat.

"Stop pouting over who you are Cielo, it is what it is. You are a submissive, a treasure to our people, yes you are not ours but you might as well be." Miguel snarls making Stiles startle having not realized they had reached the motel they were staying at or that he had made a distressed sound from low in his chest. Blinking he looks around before eyes locking on the Dominant cousin who had already parked his bike and was stalking over to him and Carlos. "We will not let you go easily, you bare our scent, our marks, our bond. Your destined will have to be strong enough, good enough to take you from us or we will never part from you." He rumbles out, voice more growl then anything else as he stands tall before him, fangs bared and eyes glittering gold over laid onto black. 

Mouth going dry Stiles quickly takes off his helmet so he could look up into Miguel's glittering eyes, he couldn't help but let out the soft little sound from the back of his throat while slipping easily from the back of the motorbike, head tilting to the side slightly to bare throat. He wasn't surprised about how possessive his cousins were, Dominants rivaled Wolves with their territorial displays over what they saw as theirs and Stiles would continue to belong to his cousins till the day his destined showed up to challenge their claim or their destined showed up to take his place. Even if their submissive showed up first it wouldn't change the fact that Stiles was theirs, it would mean they were no longer lovers, he would no longer share a bond with them but he had belonged to them since he was a child. If their Submissive came then they would worry about a substitute mate for his heats, they would still protect him, covet him and love him as he was a submissive of their house and till his mate shows he was theirs. 

Licking his lips Stiles takes a step forwards, reaching out easily to hook his index fingers into Miguel's belt loops, eyes still locked as he presses against the older man. He once more tilts his head to the side baring throat, letting his eyes drift shut in submission; a shudder rolls down his spine as Miguel growls, his hands coming up to grip his hips tightly. Stiles can feel the other mans claws pulling at the weave of his jeans making his arch up as damp breath ghosts against his throat.

"Come on you guys lets take this inside before the manager calls the sheriffs office and we all get in shit with John." Carlos says as he glances away from the sight of his brother and cousin to glance to the thankfully still empty managers office because as much as Stiles liked to think he was invisible he really wasn't. People noticed him, not in the way they noticed the Lydia Martin girl who Stiles pretended to lust after with her obvious good looks, no they noticed him because of the subtle sensuousness about him. The curve of his lips, the length of his throat, the way his eyes were wide doe eyes of seeming innocence, the subtle delicate look of him no matter that he was well corded with muscle. No their cousin could think he was invisible all he wanted but to anyone with eyes open enough too look and truly see he was anything but. 

Opening the Hotel door he hold it open while watching Miguel herd their smaller cousin inside, a smirk curving his lips; once Stiles was through the door he reaches out to pull his twin to him, bumping foreheads together lightly before slanting his lips against Miguel's. The kiss is quick and soft, they will hold back their passion till they had their lover clean and loose between them, once he was nothing but an all but keening mass then they would indulge themselves. Stiles smelled of werewolf, it clung to him like a wet blanket along with the deodorant and body spray masking his true scent. 

"After we get him back to smelling like ours we can interrogate him as too when werewolves have returned to Beacon Hills and if we deem it too unsafe then we will talk to Uncle John about moving to New Orleans." Carlos whispers to Miguel who nods his head while the sounds of Stiles stripping reaches their ears. 

"Yes, once he is showered, once we have taken him twice or more then we will get the answers. The family have missed them and the kit is such a social creature he's not treasured enough here." Miguel rumbles as his hand slides along his twins side and thigh before he slips into the room. 

"What were you two whispering about out there?" Stiles asks from where he was standing bared to the world in the middle of the motel room, pale mole marked skin on display for them, eyes bright and wide though his pupil was slowly over taking amber. They watch as he licks his lips while looking at them, as he sucks in a deep breath scenting them, watch as a shudder rolls through him and his slowly hardening cock gives a twitch. 

"Nothing much Cielo, just our plans for you. Now why don't you start the shower as we get undressed hmm?" Miguel says while it was worded as a question his tone of voice made it clear the order it was. They watch unable to help the pleased rumbles as Stiles reacts instantly, back straightening, posture correcting itself as he turns easily on is heel. The way Stiles looses all hint of being clumsy, his innate sense of balance giving him a sensual stride as he walks to the bathroom.


	3. night is rife with celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So because the tags are getting dreadfully long I've decided that each chapter will have their own listings of kinks, warnings and such if it is necessary. Also If any of my readers are wanting a specific kink please don't hesitate to Ask or suggest! As you can see from the kinks below I am very much shameless. 
> 
> Chapter 3: Spit-roasting, Knotting, Somnophilia, Face fucking, Rough Gagging, Rough play and aggressive marking

Miguel waited till Stiles was in the bathroom, door shut and the water started going before turning to look at his twin, licking his lips he was already reaching out, claws extended to rip at his brothers shirt. "I want to watch you face fuck him, I want to hear him gag on it while I'm deep in side him. I wont knot him till you've had a turn in him Cheri, its a very good thing we talked to Uncle John before hand isn't it? I've got so many plans for tonight." He purrs as he tugs his lover closer to him, claws leaving red marks along Carlos's skin.

"I expect for you too tell me your plans later renmen, but enough teasing now the Kit is waiting for us in the bathroom and no doubt well on his way to coming." Carlos says voice deepening as he reaches out to hurriedly start undressing his twin.

"You speak truth love." Miguel sighs with a shake of his head before he returns the favor and quickly undresses the other man, once they were both naked, clothes strewn on the floor intermingling with Stiles's they head to the bathroom. The obviously newly renovated bathroom was already filled with steam, the mirror and window fogged with it. Under the spay in the shower stood their cousin who was watching them with amber and crimson eyes, his hand slowly stroking his length that was leaking copiously. "Who said you could touch what is ours little one?" He growls out as they both slide into the barely large enough shower but it wouldn't be a problem soon enough, they wouldn't be in here very long just long enough to get Stiles scent cleared. 

"Neither of you said I couldn't." Stiles snarks back eyebrow arched as he tilts his head back, mouth falling open in a pant, pale skin flushing with the heat of the water and need. The bathroom was filled with his pheromones along with the steam, it was pouring off his skin as he arches his back showing off as his hand continued to slide slowly along the length of his cock.

"You know better then this Kit, now take your hand off your dick before I decided that you wont be coming till dawn. I'll keep you hard and leaking, straining against the ring binding it in the need to come." Miguel whispers as he moves to press close to the smaller boy, the palms of his hands against the tile of the shower, eyes staring down into the dilated ones of the younger boy, holding his gaze till Stiles lowers his eyes and tilts his head to the side barring his throat with a soft little sound. Leaning in he scrapes long canines along the boys collar bone leaving four lines of red, two above and two below the bone.

The moan that fell from Stiles's lips was loud and barely contained telling them how close he was to coming even with his hand no long stroking his length, it was in the way his body stiffened, jaw clenching and the shudder that rolled through him but his hands were pressed against the tiles, fingers splayed and claws barely contained. 

"There's my good boy. Now you are going to hold off from coming till we are done we will get you a ring once we are out of the shower but since you are such a well behaved boy I'll let you come when we do." He says lowly as he reaches up with one hand to stroke Stiles's cheek gently while Carlos starts lathering up a cloth with their preferred soap. Once more scenting the air a smirk pulls at Miguel's lips as he looks down at their panting cousin. "Look at you Kit, I bet if I were to press a finger to you, you'd be dripping for me, so ready that I could lift you up and just push my cock in no stretching needed and its not even mating season yet. Were months away from your heat but your already soaked for us aren't you, you need us that much." He rumbles out in delight not bothering with holding back his claws as his skin ripples with the barely contained shift. Black and copper banding showing up along his skin before fading away while a soft sound falls from Carlos as his heavy panting shows how close his twin was too loosing his control as well. They were on a hair trigger, so desperate for one another that it was getting dangerous to be in such a tight space with Stiles still smelling of others while so ready and leaking. 

Reaching out he snags the soapy cloth with a low growl, leaning in he slants his mouth over Stiles's, licking into his mouth hungrily, swallowing the boys moan easily while his hands quickly set about washing the pale mole marked skin. Tongue slid against tongue, the taste of copper mixing in with the taste of Stiles as fangs scraped lips and tongues as the kiss deepens. Pulling away from the kiss with a growl he concentrates on washing their boy while Carlos presses close his hands caressing them both as he helps wash Stiles as well. Every now and then they would pause to rinse off the soap to scent their younger cousin too see if he still smelt of dog. 

"Fuck finally, come on kit out of the shower." Miguel rumbles as he tosses the wet cloth onto the floor of the shower as he shifts to turn of the spray, turning to his brother he hauls him close for a quick rough kiss, teeth clashing, fighting each other for dominance till Carlos lets him in with a moan, a shudder rolling down his spine. They don't pull apart till they hear Stiles's soft whine of need, looking at their baby cousin they smirk at the sight of him. "Carlos take him out to the room, get a ring on him I want him properly attired and with your cock gagging him by the time I'm done cleaning up in here." Miguel says slowly making Carlos groan at his words, his cock twitch at the images it brings to mind. He watches as Carlos easily picks Stiles up hands careful not to touch anything over sensitive, careful not to tease as he carries their cousin out of the fogged up bathroom. Once the door was shut he leans his forehead against the cool tile as his skin continues to ripple and his fangs gnash together, there had been something about the scent clinging to the Kit that had his hackles rising and it wasn't just the fact that it was the scent of werewolf. But the scent had been to faded, too clouded by the scents of school and the crush of unwashed bodies for him to get a good whiff of it. 

Breathing out slowly he lets his body calm down a bit, the base of his cock loosing some of its thickness from his knot that had started to form. Shaking his head he chuckles softly before leaning down and wringing out the clothes they had used, tossing them over the shower bar to dry he steps out of the shower to fallow his lovers into the other room. 

"Did you soundproof the room?" He asks from the door way of the bathroom, voice light and seemingly unaffected by the sight of Stiles on his knees ass in the air, cock heavy and ringed between his legs and still leaking precome, the way his thighs were marked by glistening trails of his own juice he was so wet for them; unaffected by the sounds Stiles was making around his brothers cock as he bobs his head quickly up and down Carlos's length. 

"Yes..." Came the hissing reply from his twin as Carlos's hand grips the back of Stiles's neck nails digging into the skin to still him before his hips start to thrust, face-fucking the boy violently fast. The sounds of gagging and slurping filling the room as Carlos presses up while keeping Stiles's head still his mouth pressed tight to the his brothers pelvis bone as he grinds his cock in. Licking his lips Miguel nods his head before walking over to the bed, his hand reaching out to tug on Stiles bound cock roughly before palming his heavy balls. 

"Good." He says softly before leaning in and breathing in the rich earthy scent of their cousin before opening his mouth and lapping at the boys weeping, fluttering hole. Miguel wanted nothing more then to make Stiles go mindless with pleasure, will the room with his sounds: screams, moans, whimpers, whines, gasps, pants, keens, he wanted all of it. He wanted them to reverberate against the walls as they took him till he passed out, he wanted the bed soaked with their essence and their scents to cling to the walls. The gasp that fell from Stiles lips as Carlos pulls his cock from the boys mouth before he started to couch and rasp for breath made him shudder with pleasure and his cock jerk. Miguel could just picture their kits face, mouth slack, lips bruised and stained crimson, eyes glassy with pleasure and hazed over, cheeks flushed. Groaning himself he stabs his tongue into Stiles slack hole making the boy moan loudly only to be gagged once more by Carlos's thick cock.

"Miguel m' Aimé get your cock in him now I want to feel you push him down onto me." Carlos groans out as he reaches out with his free hand to touch his brother as he watches Miguel continue to lick into Stiles. "You can clean him out tomorrow once we have had him again." He says softly as he slowly starts to thrust into Stiles's mouth, the boys breath whistling slightly through his noses as he relaxes his throat to easily take Carlos's length. 

"As you wish my own." Miguel says softly as he shifts his stance to line up his cock with their lover's loose hole, it glistened so beautifully from the wetness and his saliva. He's barely pressing the tip of his length into the smaller boy and already a low whine has sounded from Stiles, hips wiggling and trying to press back into him. His hand lifts and comes down swiftly with out any real conscious thought from him and spanks the boy hard on the ass. "You know better Kit, hold still or we will tie you to the bed and leave you for a while." He snaps, claws digging into the round flesh of Stiles's ass gripping it as he makes it jiggle before thrusting in hard, dragging his hand down he watches as his nails cut the delicate skin easily, he watches as they heal slowly closing up but leaving long red welts in their place. 

Miguel takes his time sinking into the all encompassing heat of the smaller boy with a groan as his eyes flutter shut at the grip of Stiles's ass on his length. Sucking in a breath once he was in to the hilt, looking up he glances to his brother before reaching out with one hand to pull Carlos into a quick kiss as they had Stiles sandwiched between them. "Fuck he feels so good." He breathes out against his twins lips before leaning back so he could start moving with in Stiles, looking down he watches their cousins head head bob along Carlos's length. Licking at his dry lips he lets his nails scrape and cut into the boys pale skin, knowing the cuts would heal only to leave red marks for a few days. Being able to control how much they healed and how fast was still something he enjoyed playing with, especially as it allowed them to mark Stiles any way they wanted, because Stiles would heal them just enough to stop them from bleeding but let his skin stay bruised, welted and scratched. 

He let them use him any way they wanted, he gave them complete control over his body, he trusted them with everything he was and while they would mark him, bite him; hell nearly abuse him in their use of him, they would never go over the line he set, never hurt him. They loved him too much to abuse the trust they were given, his complete submission too them here in this room, in any place they made their den was a beautiful thing. Stiles was perfect he would be some Dominants perfect mate but for now they were the lucky ones to have him in this way, have him under them, have him needing them and wanting them to the point of desperation. 

His hips snap forwards with a snarl his pace picks up, hands griping the boys hip in a tight bruising grip as he keeps his harsh quick pace, the rhythm wouldn't allow his knot to grow, but it would get the boy near to begging and his brother close to his own completion. Miguel watches as Carlos grasps Stiles's wrists in a harsh grip while pinning them to the bed even as he pulls his cock out of the boys panting mouth. He watches as Carlos takes his cock in hand lifting it out of the way while forcing their cousins head down to his balls. No words passed any of their lips too busy enjoying the sight before them and the sounds that fell from those bruised and flushed lips, no one was more beautiful and tempting then Stiles was when he was like this, pure unadulterated sin in the way he gave his body over to the desire and need that flowed in his veins. 

Glancing down he watches as his cock slides slickly in and out of Stiles's stretched hole, watches as the boys ass flushes red and the hole puffs up at the continued use, baring his teeth he growls low in his throat at the sight. He couldn't wait to press himself deep and lock himself there as his come fills Stiles up, couldn't wait to hear the soft needy little whines that would fall from his lips at the feel of his come. It never changed in all their years together Stiles would always push back onto him and whine and wiggle as Miguel would come in him as if he couldn't get enough of being filled with his seed, as if he needed it more then anything else in the world at that moment. Who couldn't get addicted to being needed so badly, so desperately? Stiles destined was a lucky man to say the least. 

Snarling he pulls back and out of the boy quickly fangs bared savagely as he pants and gasps his knot starting to form at his base, hands gripping Stiles's hip as he leans over his back biting hard at the skin, scrapping his fangs over it as he pants and fights for control over himself. "Take him brother, I want to see your come slipping out of him before I push it back in with my cock, before I knot him." He rumbles out as he pulls away fully moving to lay beside Stiles, who was sucking desperately at Carlos's cock as if it was the only thing that could save him. Leaning in he presses a few soft kisses to the boys shoulder as he slips down the full length of his twins cock straight to the base with a hungry noise in the back of his throat. Glancing up he smirks at the rough sound that came from his twin who's eyes were wide and glittering silver over black as he fights not to come down their boys throat.

"That's enough Kit, pull off. You'll have his cock in you soon enough." Miguel whispers into Stiles's ear as his hand slides down the boys back in a gentling matter, he watches as the boy slowly eases off Carlos's length only to pull off completely with a pop from how hard he had been sucking. The gasp that was ripped from his twins throat while his hips make an aborted buck as if trying to get back into Stiles's mouth made him chuckle. Lifting his head up he breaths in the thick air of the room their scent was cloying and heady enough to choke them, pulling it deep in to his lungs with a rumble of pleasure as he shifts in his position so he could watch his twin take Stiles. 

Stretching out on the rumpled bed he relaxes while slowly stroking his own straining cock as Carlos's hands stroke over Stile's skin, soothing him and just touching him. They both touched Stiles in the same manner as if he would shatter beneath them as if he was something so precious that could break at the barest minimum of force, while the complete opposite was truth. Yes he was precious and worth more then gold but he had a strength to him that was hard to match by anyone that they had yet to meet. 

The sight before him was one of his favorite to watch, the way Stiles would toss his head back, baring his throat to the both of them, the way he would brace himself on the bed pushing back onto the bruising thrusts demanding more, the way his mouth was always open sounds spilling from him filling the room with them. The way Carlos's hands were never still, never settling down on one part of the boy, caressing, gripping, hauling, tugging, the way his teeth would clench, his hips would thrust then slowly circle deeper into the boy. The way they would move together easily, so in harmony even in this intimate act, the way their eyes would lock, silver on black meeting amber and crimson more animal then human in their need of one another. Tan skin slapping against pale mole marked and bruised skin, the sound of it joining their grunts, moans and keens to fill the air. It wouldn't last long they had spent too much time waiting, wanting, needing and teasing but they had all night; they would nap for a bit before waking to start round two sometime well before dawn. 

Carlos let out a howl as he lunges forwards jaws opening as he bites down hard onto Stiles shoulder, fangs digging deep into flesh and muscle as he comes, hips stuttering as he continues to thrust to push his come deeper into the boy under him who with a loud yelp of his own gave into a shuddering dry orgasm; his cock jerking and slapping at his stomach. A low keening whine sounds moments later as Carlos continues to roll his hips, panting heavily around Stiles's shoulder as he continues to come, his own body shuddering with it. Slowly he carefully pulls his fangs out of their boy's shoulder, his lips and fangs stained red from the bite that was already healing and bruising spectacularly. Still gasping, Carlos tilts his head back as his hands slide slowly up and down Stiles's back to sooth him as he gently pulls his softening cock out of him, pulling away he nearly collapses on the other side of the boy. Reaching out he turns Stiles head so they could look at each other, smiling softly Carlos's caresses Stiles's face from forehead to chin. 

"Perfect as ever ti Aimé." Carlos murmurs as he pulls Stiles into a soft kiss the barest brush of lips while sharing breath, neither jump as the bed moves as Miguel slips from it to, neither stop the tender kiss as the other man shifts Stiles into a move comfortable position. A hand presses gently between the boys shoulder blades allowing him to pillow his head on them and Carlos's chest with a sigh. Miguel gently eases him down so that his legs weren't so wide spread but pressed together loosely and stretched out more then firmly rested on his knees. Frowning slightly Miguel reaches up and snags a pillow to put under the boy's hip to help keep him in position while taking the pressure off his knees. Once he had Stiles where he wanted him, he reaches out and spreads the boys cheeks watching as his brothers thick release slowly starts to trickle out of the boy, crouching down Miguel couldn't resist the need to taste as he licks up that first slow trickle of come. Groaning at the taste he stands back up before crawling over the boy. 

"Going to breed you now little one, going to knot you good." He rumbles into Stiles's ear smirking at the needy keen that fell from the boy and the way he pushes his ass up higher. Lowering his head Miguel licks at a trail of nearly dried blood on the boys shoulder before sitting up so he was straddling their cousin's thighs, once more spreading his cheeks he uses his cock head to push another trickle of come back into the boy. "Your so beautiful, so perfect, going to make you come so hard baby, going to make you scream." Miguel continues to talk as he slowly pushes his length into the boys stretched and hot opening, he groans at the feel of his brother come coating his length.

The pace was quick and furious, both of them desperate to come, both of them needing it badly. Stiles was pushing back onto him just as angrily, rolling his hips and rocking back and forth to get his knot to form quickly. Groaning Miguel smirks before slipping his hand underneath their cousin, finding the cock ring easily. "Going to make you come now." He murmurs into Stiles's ear and quickly releases the ring as he pounds into the boys prostate. The scream that fell from the younger man was hoarse and rough as his body shudders at the sudden intense orgasm that hits him, groaning himself Miguel stops thrusting breathing through the clenching of the boys hole around his cock. It was so tight he couldn't help the small aborted thrusts needing to move but he didn't want to come right yet, he wanted Stiles loose and pliant underneath him. So he waits as his own breathing eases and he wasn't so close to loosing control, waits as Stiles's body slowly goes limp under him, the clench of his hands easing and the tension in his shoulders fading.

"Jesus brother I think you just over loaded him, I think he passed out from that one." Carlos murmurs softly as he strokes his hand over Stiles's head gently. His eyes gentle as he watches the boy who was using his chest as a pillow. 

"Fuck." Miguel swears as his claws prick at Stiles's hips as he can't hold himself back, his knot is too thick and he needs to come, this wouldn't be the first time he's finished while the boy was passed out but it would be the first time where he wasn't knotted to him already. Slumping forwards slightly he rocks gently into their cousin as he looks at his brother. 

"Finish up, you know he will pout if he finds out you didn't continue." Carlos says with a smirk as his hand slides down to the boys shoulders, fingers dancing over the marks they have left decorating the boy. "You know he loves waking up with you knotting him still, loves getting you worked up once more while the knot is still buried deep inside him." He finishes with an arch of his brow, the look so similar to one of Stiles's that Miguel couldn't help the chuckle before nodding his head slowly. Groaning deep in his chest he picks up the speed of his thrusts, pressing deeper into the loose relaxed hole, the rim catching on his knot with every thrust. 

Letting out a hiss of pained-pleasure he presses deeper with ever quick jab of his hips, the bed rocking with the motion, soft sounds falling for Stiles even as he sleeps deeply underneath him, his hips pressing back instinctively in his sleep. Picking up speed he continues to fuck into him, the squelch of come and fluid around his cock making him shudder. Cursing out on a snarl as he finally locks with the boy, claws taring at the sheets as he starts to rut into Stiles; his body shuddering as he starts to come hard. Body slumping over the sleeping boy he carefully drags his fangs along his skin not wanting to wake him but needing to mark him once more now that he was coming. 

"Fuck!" He growls out as he shudders and licks at the boys cooling skin, Stiles was so tight around him he could barely even rut against him. Gasping as he shifts carefully so that both he and Stiles were curled together, his cock still buried deep inside him, breathing out softly he moves them closer to the lounging Carlos, so that Stiles could curl up against the older mans side, one hand splayed out over his waist. 

"Sleep brother, you two are going to be tied for hours. You always are after a long absence." Carlos murmurs just as tiredly as he wraps one arm around both Stiles and Miguel. It didn't take the older two men long to join the smaller in sleep, tangled together as they were; the room smelt of them, the boy was covered in their scent once more, the bond wasn't tugging insistently on them either; meaning they could relax and sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks. 

\--  
OMG finally! Finally it is done, I've rewritten it! OH MY Goodness! I hope you like it, I hope the porn was too your liking. I am sorry it took forever but yeah, its done, its up and now I can go pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally settled on the Face for Miguel and Carlos, it took forever to get them settled and not just in my head which is part of the reason why this chapter was so delayed which I do apologize for! So with out further ado I give you,
> 
>  
> 
> [Miguel](http://www.liveforfilms.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/karl-urban-dredd.jpg)  
> [Carlos](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6600000/kirill-karl-urban-6661043-1668-2560.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> So Miguel has slightly more hair just enough that you can bury your fingers in it where as Carlos has buzzed hair like Stiles.
> 
> Also:  
> Cheri- Darling/Beloved  
> Renmen - Lover  
> M'Aime - my beloved  
> ti Aime - little love/beloved   
> in Creole because their mother is Spanish-Creole while their father is European ^^


	4. Tender eyes, never-ending danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first of all let me begin with saying I am so so sorry for the dreadful wait you have all endured. As I said previously I was sick there for quite a while, then just as I was getting better well I got made an offer I couldn't refuse. So I am now living in a new city, in a new place with a new job, its been really really hectic and on top of all that this chapter was giving me such trouble in writing it. So here it is after such a long wait! I hope you enjoy it and can forgive me my tardiness.

Saturday went by far quicker then Stiles would have wanted but while his father was understanding of their arrangement he was adamant that while in town Miguel and Carlos would visit at the house instead of keeping Stiles locked away. So they all enjoyed a leisurely family lunch before Scott came over to join them for movies and video games. 

The afternoon was spent with the four of them rough housing on the couch as they played, elbowing each other as they tried to beat the others, it was loud and boisterous with Miguel making sure to keep his control in tight grips while Carlos made up for the slips with his loud laughter and quick reflexes to distract Scott a bit. By the end of the night Scott, Miguel and Carlos had popcorn in their hair and strewn all over the floor, the living room was a mess but still a quick clean up with the four of them working together. 

The house was quiet once Miguel and Carlos had left for their motel room once they had assured Stiles that he could tell Scott for the most part what was going on but there were still somethings that were not to be said. Stiles paced the kitchen nervously looking for one last thing he could distract himself with before heading upstairs to finally have the conversation he's been wanting to have as well as dreading to have with Scott. 

Letting out a slow sigh he heads upstairs to his room, once the door was shut behind him he holds up a hand to stop his friend from speaking up right away. Sitting down in his computer chair he looks at his best friend who was sitting on the edge of his bed eying him, not accusingly thank goodness but still it wasn't a happy look either.

“Before you say anything let me explain what I can okay?” Stiles asks with an arched brow as he waits for Scott to nod his head before letting out a breath of relief. “First of all I have wanted to tell you about this for years, you are my brother Scott in every way but blood. I bound myself too you willingly and that is the only reason I can tell you as much as I can; which in itself isn't much but its better then not telling you at all.” 

“Miguel is not just my cousin, He's my Alpha as well as my lover. Dad knows whats going on, we couldn't hide this from him, hell my mother explained that it might be possible when they found out that she was pregnant. Of course you've realized I'm not one hundred percent human and Miguel didn't give me permission to tell you what I am. What I have with Miguel and Carlos isn't taboo for what we are, with out them, with out our compatibility I wouldn't have made it to my thirteenth birthday okay?” He says quickly as he glances up from the carpet to look at Scott once more waiting for his nod before continuing with a small smile. 

“Miguel and Carlos nearly went to dad to convinced him to move to New Orleans when they realized that werewolves were back in Beacon Hills, and that there was a crazed Alpha on the loose. The only reason I can stay is because I can't leave you to face this Alpha alone, because of how I've bound myself too you, because of this bond they see you as a distant cousin.” He finishes as he lets out another breath as he smiles crookedly at his best friend who was staring at him, his face contorted in a befuddled manner while his head was cocked to the side. The look was so close to that of a confused puppy that he couldn't hold back the laugh that had bubbled up out of him, he only stopped with a squawk as he was hit in the face with his own pillow. 

Retaliation was quick as he launches himself at his best friend who let out a yelp as Stiles hit him fully now, the wrestling match was much closer matched now that he didn't have to hide so much from the newly turned werewolf. Once they were laying on the floor in the mess of blankets from his bed, side by side looking up at his ceiling Scott finally spoke.

“Okay so Miguel is your Alpha, but your sleeping with both him and Carlos, your not fully human but you weren't given permission to tell me what exactly you are. Your dad knows and is moderately alright with it considering otherwise you would be dead, and they almost made you move to New Orleans due to werewolves. So what are you going to do about Monday? Considering everyone saw you get onto the back of Carlos's bike and the way Miguel was all over you and did you tell them about Derek?” Scott says slowly, ticking off all the facts that Stiles had told him one by one on his fingers before turning to look at him with a small frown. 

“Oh fuck my life, I forgot to actively explain Derek to them. They know there is another beta helping us but yeah, fuck my ass is going to be so sore on Monday. Miguel wont let this go unpunished and I guess I'll tell everyone the truth if they even bother to ask me. I'll tell them my cousins are in town for a visit and that they are very much tactile people, the only one who isn't going to believe me is Danny cause I told him Derek was my cousin Miguel when he was helping us.” Stiles says with a groan as he turns his head to hide his face in Scott's shoulder.

“TMI Stiles dude, seriously more information then I need to know. Don't bring up anything you and your cousins do in the privacy of your room, I am happy not knowing.” Scott says with a groan of his own as he winces before shifting with a sigh. “I have to head out, I promised mom I'd be home sooner then later. Thanks for telling me what you could bro.” He says with one of his bright smiles which made something in Stiles relax even further because if Scott was smiling at him like that it means he wasn't angry at all. 

“Fine fine I wont but it goes both ways I don't want to hear anything about Allison.” He says with a laugh as he gets up with the other boy to head downstairs with him. Once Scott had left he went about further cleaning up before making his way to the motel, there wasn't really any point in staying home since dad was doing a night shift and why would he waste a night alone when he could be pressed against warm skin and fucked till his voice was hoarse from his screaming, his body loose and pliant, sore from the rigorous pleasurable abuse?

Locking the front door it doesn't take him long to get to the motel from his place, a low purr like sound falling from his throat at he gets closer. They were still all on edge with the need to be close to one another, but it was nice to have his lovers in Beacon Hills for him.

\- - - 

Monday was as hellish as Scott and Stiles had predicted but mostly as far as Stiles was concerned because his ass was still tender and welted from the punishment Miguel had dolled out for what he called the lie and what Stiles called the omission of Derek Hale. It wasn't like he had been actively looking to lie, there was just something about Derek Hale that made him want to keep him to himself. He hadn't wanted to tell Miguel or Carlos about the beta werewolf, it was something he couldn't explain as the only other person he had wanted to keep to himself like this was Scott. 

Easing himself carefully down onto the bench of the lunch table, he barely holds back a wince as he sets down his tray. He glares at Scott who looked like he was between laughing out loud at him and wanting to cover his nose with his hands. Sticking out his tongue at the other boy he ignores the others as they all slowly fill up the table. Allison, sliding in beside Scott, Lydia beside her, Jackson at the end of the table, Danny beside him, then himself. There were a few other people slightly down the table but for the most part it was just them. 

“So Stiles who were those bikers that you rode away with on Friday?” Allison pipes up, a wide smile pulling at her lips as she leans forwards a bit even as she is pressed into Scott's side. 

“Yeah Stilinski who were those guys, cause they sure got you to play bitch right quick.” Jackson snarks with a twist of his lips as he glances at him.

Stiles nearly chokes are the words he barely kept back, swallowing thickly he glances around the table before focusing instead on Allison, who made it easy to answer the question after she sent Jackson a glare.

“Those were my cousins who came into town for a visit from New Orleans. They aren't sure how long they are going to stay for but its still nice having them around. I normally only see them during summer vacation.” He says with a shrug of his shoulders and a slight smile before he turns his attention to his lunch, hoping that that would be the end of the questions. He really should have realized that that wouldn't be the case, being able to just leave it as is was not something he was ever given. 

“How much older then you are they and what are their names?” Danny pipes up a curious look on his face as one of his eyebrows arches up high as he regards Stiles pointedly.

Barely holding back a wince at the question, Stiles quickly swallows the bite he had taken before looking around the table before letting out a small sigh. “They just turned twenty-six last month, so ten years obviously and ummm their names are Carlos and Miguel.” He says quickly as he looks directly at Danny, face serious and hopeful that the other boy wouldn't bring up how he thought he had met 'Miguel' earlier like a week ago. 

“Miguel and Carlos are really cool, I've only met them three times in all but every time they come to town they pretty much just spoil Stiles and take him to the beach since they normally come around spring break.” Scott pipes up with a dopey smile and Stiles has never been so grateful for his best friend till now. If he could get away from it he would send up a prayer to any deities listening in thanks. 

The others nod their heads and finally go back to their own conversations and their lunches and he's thinking he's got away scot-free till he felt Danny lean in close with a small frown. 

“So if Miguel just got into town who was that in your room, since it wasn't obviously Miguel.” Danny says quietly, his face contorted in confusion and just a bit of worry. 

“I'm sorry I lied Danny but really it was for your protection. I've gotten messed up in something and I needed your help. It was easier to tell you it was Miguel and keep you out of the trouble. Please you can't mention him again unless you refer to him as Miguel, I don't want to put you in danger Danny and if I had any other option at the time I wouldn't have asked you but I was in a very tight spot.” He says quickly the words tripping over themselves on his tongue as he leans back just enough to look at Danny, hoping that the other boy would accept his apology as well as this version of the truth. He really didn't want the other boy tangled up in this life but he knew eventually Danny would tied into this new world. 

“Okay Stilinski, just keep me out of it from now on. If you need those type of skills take a course or something or if it wont get my family and I tangled in your problems I can show you somethings.” Danny says softly as he leans away a small smile pulling at his lips. 

“I might take you up on that offer Danny but more then likely once all this trouble clears up and I am sorry that I had to ask you to do what you did.” Stiles says softly with a bright smile of his own. After that lunch went by quickly and so did the rest of the school day, with no other issues or problems but their was something on the air that made Stiles still and look around. Something was coming, something that he couldn't name or put a finger too. Resisting the need to bare his teeth in agitation even as his metaphorical hackles lifted as he walked quickly to the jeep.


	5. A rose that chose death for it's bedmuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to help out with figuring out the timeline a bit here we go: First chapter is just after Wolfs Bane, the next two chapters are Friday right after class and such. Chapter 4 is like a recap and Monday leading into the current week fic wise and the events in Co-captain and onward. 
> 
> I'll be honest and say I haven't watched Teen Wolf past episode 6: Heart Monitor, this is due to the fact that I found out what Peter did to Lydia; I am a victim of Molestation and Rape so what the writing team decided to do for Lydia's story arch didn't sit well with me especially as it continued into Season 2. So originally I had wanted to fallow canon as much as I possibly could even with this story being an Alternate Universe but I found myself struggling to do so, so in order to make this easier on myself this story is taking a step away from Canon and going my own way.

Stiles should have listened to the buzzing sensation under his skin, should have listened to the instincts that made his hackles lift and want to bare his teeth especially after the whole fiasco with learning exactly who the Alpha was. Yet here he was holed up in his room digging through his fathers notes and research into the Hale fire, into the victims of the Alpha's rage. He knew Derek was torn, torn between fallowing the Alpha; his uncle even knowing that the man had been the one to kill Laura and walking away. But Derek wasn't really one to run away not unless it was absolutely necessary, running now would do nothing but leave Beacon Hills in chaos. 

He knew the older man would be battling his instincts even as he followed Peter Hale and Stiles would not let the other man fall into his uncles lunacy. Not while he still stood, the instinct in him to protect Derek was strange, he had always been protective over those he deemed family. But Derek wasn't family, but he was lost, alone and visibly broken if you knew how to look and Stiles wasn't blind. Letting out a sigh he looks down at the folders he had spread about him as he works out the tangled web of clues and evidence. 

There was a fact that he was missing, something that would make all of this fall together to form an actual picture of why all these deaths were necessary and not just the need for misplaced revenge and rage. Letting out a low growl of his own, he can't help but bare his teeth at the papers before blinking as a sound reaches him. Looking up a snarl coming from his throat even as he recognizes his dad he lets out a low sound as he relaxes, he doesn't normally loose his control like that. Hadn't since Carlos took him out and taught him how to keep it under his control for his own safety as well as those around him after all they wouldn't always be around.

“Its been a while since I've been able to sneak up on you like this.” John says with a small smile as he moves further into his sons room easily, his face looking worn. “Whats going on son and are you getting in too deep?” He asks softly as he moves to sit in Stiles's computer chair, his body speaking of resigned acceptance of his sons meddling with the supernatural. 

“Werewolves are back in Beacon Hill, an Alpha is killing in revenge for the Hale family. The fire was deliberately set, but I am missing a clue, I am missing something that connects everything. Something that could end this quicker and without more death. I'm not getting in too deep even if Miguel and Carlos think I am. It's just not right for this to happen to Derek, he's lost his whole family, then Laura only to find out it was....” Stiles trails off ending his rant as he sucks in a deep breath to calm himself down. Closing his eyes he frowns in concentration before a low groaning whine falls from his throat.

“What?” John says with a blink as he eyes his son with interest, since Carlos had shown his son control it wasn't often that he got to see his other form. Taking a deep breath he relaxes knowing his own tension wouldn't help Stiles. “Werewolves are back, are the cause of the murders, you are trying to stop the blood shed and?” He asks a small smirk pulling at his lips. It wasn't everyday that his son was shocked by something and his whole body was tense as Stiles sits there a look of utter betrayal on his face.

“I'm bonding with Derek freaking Hale of all people, I'm bonding with him and incorporating him into family like I did Scott.” Stiles says with a whine as he flops onto his back in exasperation as he lays there huffing. The fact that Stiles looked so unimpressed with this fact made John burst out laughing; while he wasn't too fond of the Hale boy at the moment nothing that was occurring was his fault. He had always known that Stiles needed a larger bond group then just family and Scott, he and his kind were as much social creatures as werewolves; with out proper bonds they could become just as dangerous as this Alpha. 

“Obviously you need the bond then. I've been telling you its not healthy just to have Melissa, Scott, and myself as your only bonds in Beacon Hills. With Miguel and Carlos only seeing you mostly during the summer and spring breaks, you need a better bond system.” John scolds his son gently with a sigh as he shifts the chair closer to Stiles's bed. “Your mother had at least ten solid bonds with friends along with our mating bond. Plus having more bonds will stabilize your...”

“Yeah yeah dad I know, I know and I'll try promise but please for now let me have this freak out over somehow bonding with the angry emotionally stunted dog okay?” Stiles asks after cutting him off as he lifts his head just enough to eye his father with a serious pout. 

“Fine, Fine; Just keep me informed will you?” He asks as he stands up with a long stretch before heading out, shutting the door behind him as he went. 

Letting out a sigh Stiles blinks as he once more lets himself fall back onto his bed. Reaching out he snags his phone and calls Scott he needed to see if his best friend learned anything new about Derek and what was going on before he set any of his plans in motion. It was rough trying to plan for all the variables that could happen, especially when the future felt dubious at best.

\- - -

Huffing to himself Stiles glances to his cousins lip curling in exasperation as the two older males grumble and shift on the couch, irritation and annoyance pulling at their features. Their tenuous bond, the bond the three of them worked so hard to build was shaking and trembling, fraying to pieces between them. They all knew it would happen, they knew it was inevitable but that wasn't why they were so tense. They were all tense because they couldn't figure out why, why it was frying and on who's side it had started on. It was still there thrumming between them just they were no longer meshing as they once did and after being connected for so long it was disconcerting too all parties. They were desperate to keep the bond for now, pushing as much will and power as they could afford into trying to mend it, it was dangerous for them to be so destabilized and yet the bond would not mend. 

Rolling his eyes once more Stiles shifts and moves over to his cousins as they stand, eyes flicking to each other before returning to him. Smirking he dusts off his suit before rubbing himself against them both in turn, coating himself in their comforting scent as he needed to get to the high school for the winter formal.

“As you said till we find our mutual mates this doesn't change anything. Listen for my call I might need you this night.” He purrs with a smirk, Stiles knows he's barely holding onto his control, barely keeping his true nature at bay but the night is full of possibility and strife. Whatever plans Peter Hale had made they were coming to a head but they wouldn't come to fruition like the revenge driven Alpha assumed. After all you don't mess with what is his without consequences and no matter what happened tonight there was no way he was going to let Peter Hale hurt anymore people. Or get away free, even if he had to hunt him down himself and tare out the wolfs beating heart to do so.

The winter formal is exactly what he expects it to be what with all the drama revolving around the breakup of the school royalty, Jackson obeying orders in taking Allison grumpy and unhappy about it, Lydia holding court in the corner pretending not to be hurt and Allison pretending that it wasn't nearly as awkward as it really was. Rolling his eyes Stiles gears himself up to start the beginnings of his fail-safes, but first to put in an appearance of trying to win his long standing 'crushes' heart. 

All he needed was a touch, something he could imbue his powers into to help keep her safe, he had already gotten Allison and Jackson; Lydia was the last and the hardest. He never did make things easier for himself. It had only taken him half the dance to finally get her out onto dance floor, so he could push his power into her bracelets. The weaving of the protection spell into the metal wasn't difficult in fact Lydia's own gifts amplified the spell, she hasn't come into her gifts yet but she would. She was right at the cusp of it all and Stiles couldn't wait to see her in all her glory.

Of course while he can plan and make traps and scheme and trick with the best of them and he is of the highest order of them all, variables he can not control; the night goes to shit quickly out there on the lacrosse field. Peter gets a hold of Lydia; not that he could do much damage to her physically not just because of his protection. After all a child of the sun will always be immune to a child of the moon, but he hadn't been able to protect her from the mental trauma. So he agrees to go with Peter, go with him to lure out Scott and Derek, but as they leave Stiles see's Jackson running to Lydia's side as she sits on the dew dampen grass trembling eyes locked with his in confusion as terror still grips her, her dress in ruins but not a scratch on her skin. A flicker of power glinting in her eyes, lighting them from the inside out, while Stiles regrets that it was Lydia who almost fell beneath Peter he can't help but be delighted. It had been the last push she had needed to awaken to start the change to become what she was always meant to be. 

\- - -

When all is said and done; a body turning to ash before them, another being dragged away, Stiles stands there and watches the flickering embers and wonders at the destinies fate weaves into her web. Huffing once more to himself he glances to the side, letting himself catalog Jackson and the changes he can see in the other boy before turning to Derek. Perhaps it is time to start listening to his father and expand his bonds...

But then again its Jackson; bad enough he's already spontaneously bonding with Derek Fucking Hale. He has no desire to open himself up to more douchbaggery then he already has with the newly minted Alpha. 

Shaking his head he glances over to Scott who's staring at Peter's burning corpse, his expressions flickering between betrayal and relief. Reaching out he presses his hand firmly against his best friend's shoulder, he would have to wait before telling the young werewolf the truth if it had been him who doled out the killing blow. Letting out a sigh he shifts and starts to walk away, all he wanted now was the press of his cousins bodies against him. By now the scents of comfort had faded from his skin and all he wanted was to let himself relax and not have to plan, he wants a night where his mind is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, sorry for the the absence of sex but that will be next chapter as well as finally getting into the pre-sterek parts of the fic. Also LOOK this now contains actual PLOT! So any requests for the sex? I'm quite happy to indulge you guy's kinks :)
> 
> Update: Just fixing some half finished sentences and such, Sorry guys I didn't realize I had left some of them hanging around. I hope it mates more sense now as well as amplify that Lydia is going to have a massive roll in this story.


	6. moonstruck veins, inflamed, deranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6; Kink List: Temperature play, come-play. 
> 
> This chapter doesn't have nearly as much kinky sex as I was expecting and I know the sex is awkwardly written so sorry for that! 
> 
> So in other news my new city is flooding due to rain, the rivers are over flowing and parts of the city are being evacuated and we have to boil water... So this is fun and new. The storms are why this chapter is later then expected.

Entering his cousins hotel room, with a low groan as the scents of them fills his nose even as the emptiness of the space hits him. Pouting in disappointment he shakes his head as he closes the door behind him, letting out a low sigh he starts to strip out of his dirt and grass stained clothes. Leaving them in a pile on the floor he helps himself to the shower with a a quirk of his lips, knowing Miguel and Carlos they wont be gone for long. 

He showered quickly before drying himself off with a fresh towel, as he heads to the main room. Stretching up onto his tip toes with a low groan, Stiles tosses his used towel onto the unused desk as he lets himself flop down onto the freshly made bed. Wiggling into the cool sheets with a low purr like sound, he allows himself to relax as his eyes drift shut and he focuses into his own personal web of bonds. 

Each thread had their own color and feel, his dads was a deep rich chocolate brown that radiated security and protection, Melissa's was a pale pink that fluctuated between its hues though was more often that light pale tone that spoke to him of unconditional love and nurturing. When she had been alive his mothers had been a similar tone though it was intermixed with silver and turquoise; while to most those three tones would make an odd fluctuation to him it was just simply the colors of mom, comfort and home, safety. 

Miguel and Carlos's bond color had been always deep rooted in red and indigo but as of the last few weeks as the bond started to deteriorate the color shifted into a more solid blue speaking to him of Integrity, loyalty and a love that while now still heavily tinted with passionate lust was dulling into familial love. Scott's was still so firmly entrenched in blue and yellow that Stiles couldn't help but consider the other boy as a Dory. While he might be forgetful and easily distracted there was no hiding his true nature. Scott was just so full of optimism, cheerfulness, loyalty and integrity, but equally impatient and critical. 

But now other bonds were starting to grow, with out his reaching out to forge them, they were growing as his social group grew. Allison's frail and thin but the color a deep dark gray spotted with silver and black even as it was growing in strength. Lydia's larger and stronger then the others in this new secondary tree, bright shimmering gold and pale daisy yellow. One that felt like Danny all cool lemon yellow and refreshing grass green, another that felt like Jackson. Pausing at that one to give a shudder before examining that fledgling bond, it like Allison was thin but Jackson's colors were nearly putrid in their mix and combination; indigo, purple and acidic turquoise-green, as he fights with his own self-worth. 

Then their was Derek's bond which was it's own bond thick and wide like a tree trunk and like nothing he had ever seen before. There were no colors too it, no definite feeling of who he was perhaps because Stiles had yet to really see Derek's true self as the man kept himself apart and hidden. With the battle of Beacon Hills over with and Stiles learning the last piece of the puzzle of the mans history. Well he can understand why Derek would keep himself so hidden and separate from others. Reaching out mentally to touch this bond he couldn't get a feel of, he pauses to hover above it wondering if he should let it mature. 

Before he could make up his mind a touch of something frigid and slick slides down his spine, shocking him out of his meditation. Letting out a yip of surprise, Stiles finds himself cuffed to the bed, arms above his head, legs spread wide as what could only be a chunk of ice is moved along his back in a teasing pattern. Sighing softly he relaxes into the bondage, the feel and scent of his cousins. This didn't feel like anything they had done before, while they didn't always play roughly and were quite content in vanilla sex it had never felt like this. It had never felt like a goodbye. Shivering Stiles lets his eyes slip shut as he gives himself over to their wills once more and to what felt like the last time they would be together like this.

None of them broke the silence after all what could they call each other as they say goodbye? The once sweet endearments were no longer appropriate, their bond was breaking apart. Fingers caressed, stroked and tease as they dragged the startling cold ice along his skin before making him gasp as blistering hot tongues lapped at the water trail. Face pressed into his pillow, Stiles shifts it just enough that he could breath easily even as he keeps his eyes closed. 

It felt right that he kept this moment bathed in near silence and partial anonymous sex. If he broke out of this mindset he could easily recognize his cousins by touch, but he allowed himself to drift deeper into this zen like state. Allowing his body to just react to the touches, the sensations and the feel of the room but not to them, not to Miguel and Carlos any more. After this he is no longer theirs in any way but as their baby cousin; an omega in their family.

\- - -

A hot breath ghosted down his crack, before a hand spreads his cheeks apart, while another set of hands stroke along his sides. They slide up back over his ribs, making sure to be just firm enough not to tickle before they slide up his arms as he drifts further only to groan at the slick press of a tongue against his entrance. He shudders while letting out a little whimper, shifting as he is helped to raise his torso as a body situates themselves before him. 

The tongue and warmth of the body behind him pulls away, only to be moved into the position they wanted him in. He gives himself over to the sensations as the hands guide and move him; allowing him to float in this mind set. Fingers card through his hair as he slides onto his knee's, ass high as he was pushed to rest on his elbows. 

He cries out as a chilled tongue is dragged up his taint and over his rim, swirling and teasing just as his bottom lip is brushed with a tip of a cock. Licking his lips at the touch, before leaning forwards to take it into his mouth. Sucking and swirling on it just as the now warm tongue is pressed into his hole.

After that it was nothing but sensations, the glide of fingers, cock, tongue; the beading of sweat and moisture, the taste of precome and slick, the sounds of sex filling the room even in their softness. The end was sudden and corresponded with the final break of their bond, a bond that started and ended in sex. 

\- - -

Carlos and Miguel pull away slowly, panting for breath as they quietly uncuff Stiles from the bed before leaving him on the bed to shower. Now was not the time for aftercare or comfort, no they all needed to concentrate on their bonds and make sure they were sound. Carlos and Miguel needed to reaffirm their bonds to each other as Alpha to beta, as mates just as Stiles needed to ground himself in his familial and friend bonds. 

Aftercare and comfort would come later once they were at their Uncles house with Stiles in tow. They would put a movie on or something as they reconnected as family once more. They were quiet during their shower, silently cleaning each other of come and saliva to erase the sent of Stiles from their skin; where as Stiles would was just to get rid of the physical evidence nothing more. 

“Took you two long enough, now hurry up and check out I want to go home!” Stiles calls to them a small smile pulls at his lips while he sits on the back of Carlos's bike waiting for them. Their saddle bags already strapped to the sides, since Stiles had cleaned up the hotel room for them. 

Chuckling to themselves they head to the office to check out, both of them wasn't necessary for checking out but it was just another way of helping to separate who they once were to who they are now. 

\- - -

Shifting on his feet Derek sniffed at the air, frowning hard as a scent of outsiders hit him; it was just a faint trace nothing more. Snarling low in his throat he couldn't stop the shift to beta form, just as Stiles is entering his room. Grabbing the teen and slamming him into the wall with a red eyed glare, lowering his head he drags the tips of his nose along the boys throat to take in his scent; thick and lush at his pulse point, desperate for the familiar scent to make sure the boy was safe. 

It had been to long since he had scented him, taking it deep into his lungs. After Kate he hadn't thought he would find a mate. Hadn't accounted for Stiles and his perfect scent and that fire deep inside. He hadn't been prepared for it, was still so messed up thought himself so undeserving that he allowed himself to sabotage his chances with that boy. 

Derek breaths in deeply only to toss his head back with a bellowing scream of rage, fangs lengthening further as his claws pierce the drywall behind Stiles. He's barely containing his fury as he stands their shaking, trying to stop the shift from progressing further.

“Why do you smell of Coyotes?” He snarls out the words sounding barely human even to his own ears as Stiles stands frozen between his arms. His eyes were wide in surprise and something else, something underneath their depth flickered. He didn't smell of fear, no Stiles never smelled of fear around him, but his scent was different, sharp and tangy; crisp on the back of his tongue, but over layering that scent was the rank stench of Coyote.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is in all honesty but I'll be updating it as the muses come. As it says in the tags this isn't Beta Read and till it actually gets a plot and a story line instead of some random pwp chapter thing it wont be. So yeah...


End file.
